Many compositions are made of two or more components which are not mixed together until shortly before use of the compositions. For example, some disinfectant or cleaning compositions include two or more components. In many such cases, at least one of the components can have a reduced chemical stability when diluted or some other reduced shelf-life once combined into the final compositions. Therefore, it can be beneficial it can be beneficial to package some compositions as separate components in multi-component systems which can be combined shortly before use. Typically, individual components in a multi-component system are packaged at higher concentration, and then are combined in a final combined composition. Unfortunately, for some compositions, increased concentrations of certain components can render the component hazardous, thereby requiring increased costs associated with packaging, shipping, and handling of the hazardous component.